


Points for Effort

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [128]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, because i love a good costume, but not so much, formal wear, riker and troi think theyre helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Data and Tasha are already technically together. There's no need to be nervous about a first date. Right?
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Series: tumblr ficlets [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Points for Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornspaceinvasion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornspaceinvasion/gifts).



> For the lovely unicornspaceinvasion's combination prompt on tumblr: "staring at the other's lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in," "satin in candlelight," and I was given permission to exchange the original suggestion for "rubbing the back of their hand with a thumb."

Stepping into Data’s quarters and finding the lights turned low instantly put Tasha on edge. She wrapped her arms around her torso protectively, eyes darting around the room and then landing, finally, on the candlelight flickering from the table. To say she relaxed would have been overstating it, but some of the tension bled from her body, and she let her arms fall to her sides. “Data?”

Her breath caught when he appeared from the other room. The candles’ glow illuminated his skin, making the gold flecks sparkle. Tasha had seen him out of uniform before, for missions or on the holodeck, but she’d never seen him like this. A black tunic wrapped around his torso, edged with white embroidery in a way that reminded her of Vulcan formal wear, continuing down the legs of his slacks. Instantly, Tasha felt significantly less over-dressed.

“You look nice,” Data said softly.

She blushed. “Deanna…helped.” At first she’d suggested trying for a dress, but Tasha hadn’t been able to get comfortable in one. She’d settled instead for a blue satin waistcoat with a matching kerchief tied around her throat, paired with her dress uniform pants. She’d intended to wear a shirt with it, but Deanna had coaxed her out of it, and the satin slid against her bare skin enticingly. She’d felt stares all the way to Data’s quarters, and now, with Data’s eyes on her, she felt more exposed than ever. She cleared her throat. “You, uh, look good too.”

“Commander Riker suggested that it would be more appropriate for a ‘first date’ if I were not in uniform.”

Silence fell between them, and Tasha squirmed uncomfortably, without really knowing why. It wasn’t like she and Data hadn’t been together before. They’d spent the last few weeks talking between missions, getting to know each other more intimately. They’d kissed more than once. But this was different. This was _dating_. Tasha had done relationships before – mostly short, and to a variety of disastrous effects – but she’d never done ‘dating.’ She was suddenly very conscious of her arms. She wasn’t sure what to do with them.

Data gestured towards the table. “Would you like to sit down?”

“Sure?”

He crossed the room with her, pulling out her chair, and Tasha sat. The candlelight made the fabric of her waistcoat shine, and she tugged absently at the kerchief. Her throat felt tight. Data sat opposite her, and Tasha stared at the tablecloth to avoid meeting his eyes. She wasn’t sure what to say.

Data apparently didn’t either, waiting several agonizing seconds before offering, “The commander was also helpful in suggesting a number of ‘traditionally romantic’ meals from the replicator. Did you have a preference?”

“I’m…sure whatever you think is fine.”

He hesitated again, and then stood up. Tasha watched from the corner of her eye as he moved to the replicator, programming something in. When he returned, it was with some pasta dish that she didn’t recognize. She nodded in thanks, picking up her fork and poking at it. The sauce swam, and she set the fork down again.

Data folded his hands on the table. “Is it not to your liking? I can choose something else.”

“No, it’s…not that.” Tasha sighed. She sat back in the chair. “You’re not going to eat?”

“I do not require it, but if it would make you more comfortable-“

“No.” She shook her head. “Fuck, this is awkward.”

“I too am unsure how to proceed.”

Tasha snorted. “What, you didn’t make up a dating algorithm for this?”

“No.” The simplicity of the response made Tasha look up. The candlelight reflected off Data’s yellow eyes, as if they too were flickering. “It did not feel…appropriate to create algorithms in order to respond to you,” Data said. “We have not needed them before.”

“No,” Tasha agreed. She swallowed hard. “So why are we having trouble now?”

“I do not know.” Data looked around, and then back to her. “We seem to be fulfilling all the requirements of romance, at least for most human cultures. The low lighting, accented by candlelight. A traditional meal. Formal dress, designed to enhance our features.”

Tasha blushed, and tugged against at the kerchief. She resisted the urge to cross her arms over her chest, where the v of the waistcoat’s front revealed a great deal of her skin. “Romance…wasn’t really a thing where I come from. At least, it didn’t look anything like this.” Her eyes widened, and hurriedly she added, “Not that this isn’t nice! It’s just…”

“The circumstances do not feel entirely natural.”

“Exactly.” She sighed in relief, resting her elbows on the table as she leaned forward. “This wasn’t even my idea. Deanna…”

Data nodded. “Commander Riker expressed a similar sentiment. He believed our relationship could benefit from…additional intimacy?”

“But we have that already!” Tasha said. She set her hand on top of Data’s, squeezing gently. “I mean, maybe this works for other people, but for us? It’s weird. I mean, if it happened naturally, that’s one thing, but like this?” She quieted, stroking her thumb across the back of Data’s hand. “I like just being around you. I don’t need all the fancy trappings.”

“I too enjoy your company, regardless of the circumstances.”

Tasha laughed. She bit her lip, her gaze flicking from Data’s eyes to his lips and then back again. Their heads had bent together, their chairs scooted closer like gravity pulling them to center. Her eyes went to his lips again. “Data?”

“Yes, Tasha?”

“I think I’m going to kiss you now.”

“That would be acceptable.”

She laughed, and then hooked the front of his tunic, drawing him closer until she could press their lips together. Data stilled, and then melted into her, tilting his head at her cues, his lips soft and warm. His hand moved to cradle her side, his hand slipping over the fabric. They parted, and Tasha leaned her forehead against Data’s. “That was nice.”

“I concur.” Data’s eyes slid down to her lips again, and then back up. “Would it be appropriate to do it again?”

Tasha wet her lips, and watched Data track the motion. “I think…” she said slowly, “that it might be.” She stood, pushing Data’s chair back until she could slide into his lap, her hands coming up to cup his face. Data wrapped an arm around her back, keeping her steady. Tasha rubbed her nose against his. “Yeah. Much better.” She kissed him again, closing her eyes to relish the moment. Dinner and candles were nice, and Tasha had to admit that Data looked stunning in formal attire, but none of that really mattered to her. What mattered was him being there, in her arms. A perfect fit.

“I’ll have to tell Deanna thank you,” she murmured against Data’s lips.

“Even though her idea was not successful?”

Tasha grinned. She kissed the corner of Data’s mouth. “Oh, I don’t know. This feels pretty successful to me.” Maybe not in the way Deanna and Will had intended. But for Data and Tasha, it worked.


End file.
